chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Delacroix (game)
Victor Delacroix is one of the two main antagonists of Chaos Legion, the other being Azrail. He is a former knight and teammate of Sieg Wahrheit. He seeks to acquire the Three Sacred Glyphs in order release the Spirit of Chaos, Azrail in order to destroy the Three Plains of Existance to punish Sieg for his "sins". Overview After the death of his lover, Siela Riviere (for which he blames his former best friend, Sieg Wahrheit), Delacroix became a "fallen angel" in his quest to unite the Three Worlds and rejoin with Siela's soul at any cost. His longsword is seemingly based on Lady Justice's blade in Sieg der Wahrheit unter dem Schutze der Gerechtigkeit (shortly known as Allegory). Naming His french name literally means "victory of the cross", in contrast with his formely virtuous personality, his name also may come from Ferdinand Victor Eugène Delacroix, a french romantic artist. History Prior to Chaos Legion Delacroix was once anticipated by the Order of St. Overia to be the next Lord of the Sacred Glyphs, and trained as a knight. At some point, he was sent in a quest, alongside with Sieg Wahrheit (his best friend) and Siela Riviere (his lover) to defeat and seal the spirit of chaos, Azrail, but upon sealing Him, part of the darkness entered Delacroix's body, driving him into madness as he killed Siela. As he had no recollection of the occurred, Delacroix started blaming Sieg, and made it sure he would suffer before he died by creating chaos around him. His new quest was to purify everything by releasing Azrail again, so that He would unite the three worlds, making it possible for Delacroix to reunite with Siela. Fall & Exile Delacroix murders Sir Clovis, an important member of the Order of St. Overia and steals the forbidden Apocrypha of Yzarc, becoming a criminal for them, the legionator Sieg Wahrheit is then ordered by Rotarl's bishop to track him down. In the ruins of Murdoa, Delacroix have a quick match with Sieg, on which the legionator's Ultimate Crest is separated in nine pieces and spread through the world, making it impossible to summon Thanatos, and claiming the first of the Three Sacred Glyphs, the Glyph of Ascension. There's a timeskip of three years in which little is known about Victor's actions except that he searched for the two remaining glyphs necessary to release Azrail and that he killed Arcia Rinslet's brother around 793 AS. Return On the eve of the Spiritual Day of 794 AS, a scout of the order reported that the people of Dyfan had vanished without leaving a trace and that a message written in blood was left on the castle's wall saying: "I am, indeed, the punishment for your sins. I'm here to purify the three worlds." Knowing that only Delacroix could have done that to Dyfan, once again the bishop sent Sieg Wahrheit to find him. The Two Glyphs In the Kuzca Cave, Delacroix met Sieg once again, easily defeating him and Arcia and taking the Glyph of Destruction. On the forbidden city of Yzarc, Delacroix obtains the third and final glyph, the Glyph of Primal Sin and clashes with Sieg once again, the duel ending in a draw, and he the legionator pursues him to Rotarl, where Victor causes massive destruction on his way to St. Claire's Cathedral. Death, Rebirth & Aftermath At Azrail's cage, in the central hall of the cathedral (known as the Hall of Chaos) Delacroix clashes with Sieg for the last time as a human, being defeated, but recovering quickly and attacking the legionator, who is protected by Arcia. Upon seeing this, Delacroix remembers what really happened three years ago and how it was he, and not Sieg, who lost control and killed Siela. That fact doesn't change his mind about uniting the worlds however, and Delacroix sacrifices himself to open the cage, releasing a being created by the fusion of the souls of him, Siela and traces of Azrail. This was the last of Delacroix's forms and he is seen in the celestial world with Siela after his soul was freed. Powers & Abilities Despite being a well-trained swordsman, Delacroix's main ability is controlling "chaotic energy" (otherwise known as darkness), which provides him with many abilities, such as teleportation, the generating of paralyzing lightning (much like that of Sieg's gauntlet), creating illusions and instantly regenerating from most injuries. He also possess powerful telekinetic abilities (completely controlling Arcia's body without any difficult and even stopping a bullet), and has the power of summoning certain monsters. He bears a sword with the ability of generating objects (such as other blades and energy beams) using darkness. After he fused with Siela, his powers increased. Gallery VictorDemon.jpg|Sinner SiegvsDelacroix.jpg|Delacroix fighting Sieg DelacroixFlames.jpg|Sephiroth, is that you? VictorCG1.jpg|CG Render VictorCG2.jpg|CG Render VictorCG3.jpg|CG Render VictorAllCG.jpg|All CG Renders ChaosEuropeAd2.png|Delacroix on the European ad of Chaos Legion